


Climate

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [16]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Airship, Amazon, Can be pre or post series, Drabble, Gen, More like speculation, Possibly introspection?, Roughly in the same universe as Sacrifice but, Snow, climate, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Just a drabble on Zak's views of varying climates.Do not have to readSacrificeto understand.





	Climate

**Author's Note:**

> Literally what it seems like.

 

_Climate_

* * *

 

Although Zak loved to travel, seeing the world and all its forms, flora and fauna and people, he had the hardest time with climate change.

Low, in valleys below sea level, he felt rooted down, like the Earth would pull him through if he didn't anchor himself. He was used to living on a plateau; a medium height, of sorts. And of course there was the fact that he was up in an airship most of the time – a stabilized environment a couple thousand feet in the air. So the closeness to the Earth made him feel trapped down, immobile.

There was also heights; he wasn't afraid of them – on the contrary, he found them exhilarating. But to be on the edges of space, where sky and mountain met beneath a breadth of stars so wide that they encompassed a stretch vaster than the Earth itself and –

 _That_ 's the reason he prefer the airship when up in the air. It was too … open. Overwhelming.

… there was also the issue with weather changes.

Now, as said before, the airship was very  _stable_  in its climate. And his home ( _the one that wasn't really like a home since he felt more_ 'homey'  _on the airship_ ) was your average four-season, mid-height, plateau-house. It was hard to endure single-season extremes when you were used to year-round changes.

The Amazon was a steamy mess of Summer on top of unbearable hell-strewn sun. When one got used to it, it wasn't so bad, but the first few days were always sluggish and taxing for Zak. He didn't know if it was because he had reptile-like genes (being Kur) and it was too much for him, or if it was just how his human genes were. Either way, he didn't care for the heat.

Then there was cold.

It was crisp where there was snow; a sense of still, of quiet. It was the drift of intricate flakes that spoke stories older than he; the capture of the world slowing down as the hushed slumber of plant an animal alike descended. Something about it energized him, focused him so intensely he felt like a wolf in its silent hunt. It never made sense to him, since reptilian creatures slow with the cold - then again, it was  _dragon_  genes and who knew how the bigfoot  _that_  worked? Either way, he  _enjoyed_  the cold in a sense. At least in more recent years.

He stilled, hearing something. Another great thing about the cold; it hushed things in a way that a human had hard time hearing, but his not-that-human sense of sound picked up the tell-tale crunch of snow underpaw.

He gripped the claw of Tsul-kalu tighter, muscles coiled and ready to spring from his hiding place. He smiled – a Cheshire grin if there ever was one – orange-brown eyes glowing mischievously, and sprang.

" _Grer-werr!_ "

" _Got ya Fisk! My turn to seek!_ "

 


End file.
